


The (Drabbles) Adventure's of Sami'tan and Health Care! (and other various miqo'te)

by AlphinaudLover69



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: KEEP IN MIND: any relationship tags are going to be about a bunch of different characters, Multi, a bunch of drablles, anything tagged will be tagged at the beginning of a chapter, this will be ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphinaudLover69/pseuds/AlphinaudLover69
Summary: what it reads on the tin. i like to write introspective pieces of me and my best friends warrior's of lights (yes plural!) from time to timeall our WoL are miqo'te, and this will just be various drabbles of them in the ffxiv storyline
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 2





	1. Health Care's Grief

**Author's Note:**

> a quick dirty summary of me and my best friend's lee's characters that will show up in these drabbles
> 
> MAINS:  
> sami'tan jakknya, miqo'te, 17/18, trans man, relationship with alphinaud (me)  
> health care, miqo'te, 21/22, cis man, relationship with haurchefant (past), g'raha tia (lee)
> 
> ALTS:  
> o'fuhk help, miqo'te, 22/23, cis man, relationship with t'hank you (me)  
> t'hank you, miqo'te, 21/22, cis man, relationship with o'fuhk help (lee)
> 
> those are the characters you are likely to see in these drabbles, throughout various parts of the ffxiv story. what part of the story and what spoilers and any triggers will be tagged at the beginning of each chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEAVENSWARD SPOILERS, talks about major character death and grief, written quite awhile ago 

Sami'tan watched Health's back as he sat there on the ledge of an Ishgardian wall. It was the day after the venture into the vault. Sami'tan had yet to talk to Health about anything. He was too ashamed and guilty too, but he knew he should. He took a deep breath, and walked over.

"Health… how are you?" He started, staring at Health's side profile. He looked desolate, his eyes holding no warmth at all. 

He glanced at Sami'tan, then looked back forward. "I don't want to talk about it." 

Sami'tan felt his chest squeeze, before sitting down next to Health. "You don't have to, I guess, but let me talk."

He looked over the vast expanse of Coerthas, and started talking. "I wanted- to apologize. it was my fault he- and-" his breath hitched, and he tried to will himself not  
to cry, "-and I know how much you cared, and how hard this must be, and-" tears started to spill over regardless, and his speech got sloppy, "-and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I failed and I'm sor-"

Health Care slammed his fist onto the rock below them. "It's not your fault!" he shouted, and then followed up softer, "It's not your fault…"

Sami'tan shook his head, crying harder, "It is, M'itu, I fucked up again and he- it should have been me-"

"Don't you dare say that!" Health Care shouted, looking at Sami'tan with gritted teeth. "Don't make his sacrifice in vain, Sami'tan. We need you, I need you, I can't lose you too-" Health Care's voice hitched at the end of his words, and he looked away wiping his eyes. "Please… It'll be okay…"

Sami'tan stared at him, his own feelings melting away at the sight of his closest friend's sadness. "Okay," he murmured quietly back, "okay…"


	2. O'fuhk and T'hank Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if i... haha... also put drabbles of me and my best friends OTHER wols in this place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings or anything, just banter after the Copperbell Mines quests

"Alright, I'll bite." O'fuhk says, throwing his arms up into the air. " _ Why _ do I keep running into you." 

The miqo'te O'fuhk was talking about shrugged lamely. "I'unno?" He said, very unhelpfully. 

O'fuhk took a deep breath to calm himself. The miqo'te he was talking about was tall, broad shouldered, toned as all hells, and more. His hair was a dark choppy brown, and he had striking purple eyes. He was attractive, exactly to O'fuhk's tastes, and that was kind of the problem. The miqo'te wasn't a bad fighter, he was actually kinda strong, but his personality? His apparent lack to do anything in an orderly fashion that would make sense? He was a barbarian, and normally those types of people were training to be hard headed tanks, but no. This guy was a lancer, and to him it looked like the guy just wanted to run in and stab than use any of the finesse that lancers could have. He could be so  _ hot _ , he lamented to himself.

"You okay there? Did the stick in your ass wiggle around too much?" The miqo'te asked him with a shit eating smirk. That was another thing. It seemed the guy disliked him as much as he did.

He crossed his arms and glared, all his ingrained Sharlayan snootiness coming out. "No." He was gonna leave it at that, but decided to ask, "What's your name?" 

If the question shocked the other miqo'te, he didn't show it, which is why O'fuhk is going to assume he wasn't shocked. "My name is T'hank, but you," he said, pointing at O'fuhk, "you can call me T'hank  _ You _ ."

T'hank looked at him with a shit eating grin, as if that was the funniest thing in the world. O'fuhk rolled his eyes, huffing. "Alright, T'hank  _ You, _ " He growled out, "I'm O'fuhk Help," Two could play at this game, "And I have the lovely pleasure of un-meeting you, goodbye!"

He quickly teleported out, sighing as he landed back on solid ground. He quickly let himself think,  _ That guy's stupid smirk is attractive too _ , before moving on, ready to put him out of his head completely. Little did he know both of them were about to be recruited into the Scions Of The Seventh Dawn.


	3. g'raha's got a cruuusshhh (and maybe health care too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SET AFTER 5.0 BUT BEFORE 5.1
> 
> just two catboys, one teasing the other about his crush

“I think G’raha likes you,” Sami’tan states plainly, after watching said man walk back towards the tower doors. He turns his head and looks over at Health Care.

Health Care, who has gone stock still beside Sami’tan, his face carefully blank. Had Sami’tan looked sooner, he would have seen Health Care smiling softly as G’raha walked away. 

“What makes you think that?” He asks carefully, trying to keep his tone and face neutral. Sami’tan thinks it’s funny that Health Care thinks Sami’tan can’t just read him like a book anyway. He smirks.

“Well… If you really want me to get into it.” He says playfully, putting his arms behind his back and leaning into Health Care’s space. Health Care eyes him warily. Sami’tan raises an eyebrow at him, before continuing on. “There was the whole speech he did, where he called you his inspiration.”

“He was talking to both of us.” Health Care muttered, flicking his gaze away.

“He was looking at  _ you _ .” Sami’tan replies, watching as Health Care’s face gains a bit of color. So Health Care isn’t unaware of the attention G’raha gives to him. “He also made you food.”

“Made us food.” Health Care tries to rebuttal, and Sami’tan just raises his eyebrow at him again. Health Care turns his gaze away again, crossing his arms.

“He also seeks you out regularly. You can’t say it’s both of us for that one.” Sami’tan smirks playfully. He pulls one of his hands out and pokes Health Care on his cheek, a cheek that is getting increasingly more red. Health Care swats his hand away and glares at him.

“He’s only looking for help on how to get the Scions back, since out of both of us only  _ one  _ knows how to read well.” Sami’tan flicks an ear, giving an annoyed look at Health Care. Just because he’s embarrassed doesn’t mean he needs to insult Sami’tan, but Sami’tan isn’t really surprised either way.

Sami’tan takes a deep breath, going in for the kill. “He watches you.” He says plainly. Health Care looks at him with wide eyes, and Sami’tan continues. “I watch him watching you. He looks at you like you’re the world, the only thing he wants to see. I say like but if we’re honest it’s probably-” 

Health Care puts a hand over Sami’tan’s mouth, his eyes wide and wild, his ears pinned back, before his expression goes back to neutrality and he takes a step back. His face, however, is bright red. He takes a deep breath, before saying, “I don’t want to hear about this anymore.”

“But-”

“No. I have somewhere I need to be.” Health Care said, turning around and walking off in a different direction. Sami’tan knew he had nowhere to be, but let it go anyway. He sighed softly, kicking his shoe on the ground, before shaking his head. If Health Care wanted to run from his feelings, and G’raha’s too, Sami’tan would just have to help both of them. He knew they’d be so happy together, so from then on Sami’tan made it his goal to help his best friend find the love he deserved.


End file.
